bigorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Prime Minister
| image = | race = Human | birthday = | age = | gender = Male | height = | weight = | blood type = | affiliation = Japanese Government | previous affiliation = | occupation = Prime Minister of Japan | previous occupation = | team = | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = | base of operations = Tokyo, Japan | status = Alive | relatives = | manga debut = Chapter 5 }} Prime Minister is the head of government of Japan. Appearance The prime minister is a short, substantially bald man with large eyes, a plump nose, and noticeably small eyebrows. As one who holds authority over the government of Japan, the prime minister dresses formally in a button-up suit, accompanied by a tie. Personality Kunou Mari has stated that the prime minister is well-known for his idiocy.Big Order manga; Chapter 5, page 22 He admits to others that he tends to be uncertain towards a wide range of subjects, and thus, he is careful to affirm the situation at hand first before taking any actions.Big Order manga; Chapter 5, page 24 However, the prime minister has an extreme and deranged way to settle political matters, such as revolutions, by threatening the lives of his enemies' relatives.Big Order manga; Chapter 5, page 25 Without mercy, he orders the execution of his enemies' kinsman, and pays no heed to the fact that his violent acts are broadcast on the media.Big Order manga; Chapter 5, page 29 This indicates that he prefers to suppress rebellions by pitting against their weaknesses as swiftly as possible, no matter how much bloodshed is to occur, which in turn demonstrates his ruthless and unscrupulous nature. In addition, the prime minister appears to hold a deep grudge against Hoshimiya Eiji due to the fact that he is responsible for the Great Destruction, and goes through great lengths to suppress Eiji.Big Order manga; Chapter 5, pages 29-30 Plot .]] After Kyushu proclaims war with the entire world,Big Order manga; Chapter 5, page 6 a telecommunication meeting is arranged between the prime minister of Japan and the Group of Ten and Hoshimiya Eiji. The prime minister encounters Eiji, the said perpetrator of the war declaration, and comments about his youth.Big Order manga; Chapter 5, page 23 He interrupts Kunou Mari in her midst of explanation so that he can corroborate that the Dazaifu Central Bureau is truly under the control of Eiji.Big Order manga; Chapter 5, page 24 Once that is asserted, he reveals that the Group of Ten's relatives in Tokyo are kept as hostages, and announces that they will be executed. The execution rounds initiates, and he taunts them.Big Order manga; Chapter 5, pages 26-28 Nene reminds him that their telecommunication meeting is being broadcast to the entire nation, but he deems that as insignificant, stating that if their opponent is Eiji who caused the Great Destruction ten years ago, it cannot be helped and the killings shall be continued. Eiji then speaks up, saying that there is no meaning to how many he kills, and the prime minister questions this.Big Order manga; Chapter 5, pages 31-32 Eiji seems to shoot Nene with his gun, causing the prime minister to grow doubtful of the situation.Big Order manga; Chapter 5, pages 33-34 Kurenai Rin suddenly enters Eiji's room, in an attempt to kill him, and Eiji fires a bullet through her forehead, much to the prime minister's astonishment.Big Order manga; Chapter 5, pages 34-35 After that, Eiji officially declares war, and the prime minister is agitated.Big Order manga; Chapter 5, page 36 Quotes * "Let's execute all of the relatives of the Group of Ten who live in Tokyo, one by one. If you all really cannot disobey Eiji's control, then you just have to silently look at what will transpire."Big Order manga; Chapter 5, pages 25-26 * "I apologize for those people who are having their meal right now, but if our opponent is the Hoshimiya Eiji who caused the 'Great Destruction' ten years ago, it can't be helped."Big Order manga; Chapter 5, page 30 Trivia * The prime minister claims that he is proficient in calculating points in golf and mahjong. References Category:Characters Category:Male characters